Amargado
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Lo habian llamado sexy, cool, sensual, pero jamas amargado, hasta ahora. Naruto, SU Naruto era todo, menos un Amargado. Naruto era romantico, apasionado, dulce, tierno. NaruHina fluff 7u7


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Amargado"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había escuchado muchos adjetivos hacia su esposo, muchos los cuales ella avalaba por experiencia propia y no por rumores, pero había uno que sin duda no pegaba para nada, ni en lo mas mínimo con su esposo.

Amargado.

Había escuchado cosas como sexy, fuerte, genial, cool, "la leche" -como escucho decir a algunos gennins aunque no sabia que significaba sensual, hermoso, divino, divertido, gentil, amable e incluso "Apasionado" cosa que solo ella ha podido confirmar, pero jamas había escuchado que lo llamaran Amargado.

Hasta ahora.

Todo se reducia a que aquellas chiquillas -ni tanto, ya tenian 20- querian obtener la atención de su esposo, pero a cambio recibían la misma atencion que el resto de los aldeanos, ellas querian algo especial, y cuando Naruto simplemente las ignoró estas se fueron indignadas y justo cuando pasaban a su lado les escucho decir: "Hokage-sama es un A-MAR-GA-DO"

¿Amargado?, que la disculparan pero Naruto, SU Naruto era todo menos amargado, si, era cierto que ya no sonreia tanto como antes pero era por el cansancio, la aldea era mucho mas grande que cuando ellos eran niños, tenia muchas mas responsabilidades, la poblacion se extendia hasta por encima de los rostros Hokage, era lógico que trabajase mucho mas que otros Hokages anteriores, pero eso no quitaba que juntos, en la intimidad de su casa, en familia el sonriera como solia hacerlo antes de que el puesto casi lo mate de insomnio, con sus amigos era igual, seguia siendo ese chico -ahora adulto- divertido.

Pero había algo mas que no sabían y que jamas descubrirían, al menos no por experiencia propia, y es que Naruto Uzumaki no era un amargado, Naruto era un hombre romántico, apasionado y muy tierno, cada mañana, -en las pocas pero muy valiosas- que podían despertar juntos, Naruto se aferraba al cálido cuerpo de su esposa y llenaba de suaves besos su cuello, acariciaba con delicadeza la estrecha cintura y suspiraba al recostar su cabeza en el suave pecho, esas mañanas Naruto acariciaba a esa mujer que era su mundo, la contemplaba y agradecía el hecho de que ella fuese tan paciente, por que siempre le cuidaba incluso cuando el no podía estar en casa, le amaba y le retribuía por su esfuerzo por cuidar de la aldea.

Cuándo Hinata despertaba, Naruto la abrazaba con fuerza, cogía la rosa que había comprado por la noche de camino a casa -aunque para eso haya tenido que despertar a Sai- la pasaba por el rostro de su esposa y le llenaba de besos, ella sonreía con dulzura y le besaba la nariz, lo extrañaba tanto cuando no estaba.

"Buenos días, cariño" -recitaba Naruto mientras ella se abrazaba al fuerte pecho del Uzumaki y reia tímidamente, Naruto sabia que era por que estaba feliz, el tambien lo era.

"Lo siento -volvia a hablar él- se que deberia pasar mas tiempo en casa, te he dejado sola con los niños, Hina perdona por tenerte tan sola, lo siento amor.", entonces ella sonreia dulcemente, le acariciaba el rostro y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, " la aldea depende de ti, los aldeanos confían en ti, los niños te aman, saben que eres importante para la paz del mundo, estan orgullosos de ti, y yo, yo te amo mucho mas que antes, no hay nada por lo que deba perdonarte, sabes que mientras tu cuidas de todos nosotros en la aldea, los niños y yo cuidaremos de ti", entonces Naruto llora y se abraza mas a ella, sonríe lleno de felicidad y entonces dice aquello que Hinata tanto ama escuchar:

"Si Dios me permitiera renacer en una nueva vida, ten por seguro que te buscaria para vivir de nuevo junto a ti, para amarte mil veces mas de lo que ya te amo, para adorarte mas de lo que ya te adoro, para entregarte mi corazon, mi vida y mi alma otra vez y sin pensarlo, para ser feliz como lo soy ahora a tu lado, en esta vida y en culquier otra, tu siempre seras mi dueña, mi vida, mi mundo y mi felicidad, te amo Hina", entonces con lagrimas en los ojos comparten un dulce y calido beso, hacen el amor con ese amor que se les deaborda y escapa por los poros de su piel, toman un baño juntos y bajan para compartir un desayuno en familia, esas pocas mañanas Boruto no molesta al Hokage, esas mañanas el pequeño Uzumaki abraza con fuerza, amor y mejillas sonrojadas a su papá, esas mañanas Himawari no dibuja al Hokage de la hoja, esas mañanas la pequeña desayuna sentada en las piernas de papá, en esas mañanas Hinata cocina feliz para el amor de su vida, para su familia, para su mundo.

Hinata aun de pie sonrie y ve a aquellas chiquillas alejarse, a su esposo sonreirle y entonces ella es feliz, su corazon late con fuerza, ella sabe que Naruto no es un amargado, Naruto es romántico, pero es ese tipo de romance que chiquillas superficiales jamas podran comprender, es ese romance que solo fue hecho para ella, para su familia, por que fue hecho por ella y por el.

 **Holaaaaaa... Les pido perdón de la manera mas humilde y sincera, pero me he quedado sin computador, es decir, murió por los fics, estoy escribiendo los capítulos en el celular, no puedo costearme por ahora otro computador, espero me entiendan, en cuanto esten listos actualizare "Vindicta", " El pecado de la pureza" y "Ninfa acuática" se los prometo, por ahora espero les haya agradado este pequeño One shot, muchas tards dicen qur mi hermoso rubio es un amargado pero a mi no me parece, es eso o me cego el amor... En otras cosas ps pueden agregarme en mi facebook como Asahi Erina Cross :3**


End file.
